


Eye of the Beholder

by Ibrakefortomhiddleston (PNWgal)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PNWgal/pseuds/Ibrakefortomhiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's mate no longer thinks she's beautiful after giving him a son.  Loki has other ideas and sets out to convince her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This originally was intended to be an entry for the Loki's Dirty Whispers contest, but I realized I had missed the deadline for entry. Instead of rewriting the whole damn thing, I decided to leave the whispers in, so I give full credit to the creators of the whispers and the lovely ladies who run the Whispers site.

“But _when_ , Mother?   _When_ is Father coming home?”

 

I sighed and attempted once again to coax my boisterous Tyr to lie down and take his rest.  “I know not, my son,” I answered, the same answer I had given him for a fortnight and two.  “Your father is busy with the affairs of Asgard.  He will return home when his duties are completed.”

 

“But I want him to come home _now_.”  Tyr’s voice edged into a whine, a sound I recognized when he had overtired himself and needed sleep.  “I wish to show him the trick Grandmother taught me today, and show him the pony Lady Sif has chosen for me, and…”

 

I struggled against impatience and exhaustion as my son prattled on.  Usually I delighted in Tyr’s tales of his discoveries, but this night I wanted nothing more than my bed and dreams of my prince.  I both welcomed and dreaded my husband’s return - I missed him next to me in our bed, but I did not wish to reveal the secret I had kept from him since before he left for negotiations with Jotunheim.

 

I loved my son beyond all reason, but Tyr’s birth had been long and difficult.  He had been large, his Frost Giant ancestry causing him to be almost too large to be birthed, and more than once during the labor I had prayed for death. The Queen herself had had to intervene, weaving the magic only known to her to ease a new life into the realm.  Only the presence of Loki, holding my hand and murmuring encouragement, kept me from begging the midwife to slit my throat.  

 

It had taken me weeks to heal, and weeks longer before I did not dread the nights Loki would reach for me.  As each cycle of the moon had passed since without my lord’s seed again taking root in my belly, I had dared to breathe a sigh of relief.  Perhaps I would be spared the agony and destruction of again being with child and suffering through another birth.

 

How wrong I was.

 

The changes Tyr had wrought upon my body were unwelcome and disheartening.  Although Loki claimed to love my body even more since it had given him the gift of a son, the marks on my belly shamed me, and the sight of my fuller hips and heavier breasts filled me with despair.  Thoughts of all the young maidens in the kingdom, hoping in her heart to draw the notice of the raven-haired Prince of Asgard, tormented me.  I no longer possessed the slim body and the smooth, perfect skin of my youth and the fear of losing Loki to one more perfect than I had made a tight, burning home in the pit of my stomach.

 

I shook my head to rid it of its foolishness and returned my attentions to my son.  “Come - lie back now, Tyr, and Mother will tell you a story to ease you into sleep.” My hands attempted to corral and soothe the busy little body bounding around the deep feather mattress.

 

“I want Father to tell me - not you!”  Tyr pushed himself against the ornate headboard and folded his arms, his black brows pulled down over green eyes so like his father’s.

 

“Tyr.”  My voice brooked no nonsense.  “You will stop this foolishness at once.  Your father is not--”

 

Tyr’s eyes widened as I scolded him, looking past me towards the door of his bedchambers. “ _FATHER_!!”  His squeal had my ears ringing as he bounded out of his bed and hurled himself at the lean, leather-clad figure that had suddenly appeared in the doorway.  My heart in my throat, I turned and rose to face my lord and husband.

 

Loki bent to scoop up his son as Tyr flew into his arms.  “Father!  You were gone so long!  I have much to tell you!”  Little arms wrapped themselves around Loki’s neck as Tyr tripped over his words to tell his father of his new trick - _Grandmother taught me to conceal myself today!_ \- and his new mount - _Lady Sif says when I am able, she will teach me to wield a sword while I ride!_ \- and his visit to Thor and his mortal’s new addition to their family, the reason Loki had gone to Jotunheim in his brother’s stead - _she is very small and does nothing but cry_.

 

Loki buried his nose in his son’s black hair, his eyes never leaving me.  My heart pounded in my chest, fear and anticipation and love and lust all bound up in one raging flame that licked through the blood in my veins and loosened things deep and low in my  belly.  

 

“I have missed you, my son, and my ears long to hear of your many adventures, but…” his deep voice firmed, “I was distressed by your disrespect toward your mother.  It would pleasure me none to punish you within my first moments of being home.”

 

Tyr’s bottom lip trembled before burying his face in Loki’s neck. “I’m….I’m sorry, Father…I didn’t mean to...” Loki loved his child, but did not hesitate to discipline him when he deemed it necessary.

 

And me as well, if truth be told.  More than once, I had found myself over my husband’s knee, my skirts thrown over my back as his big palm painted my bottom a stinging red for any behavior Loki deemed unbecoming his princess.

 

I stroked a gentle hand down the boy’s hair and rose up on tiptoe to brush a kiss over Loki’s lips.  “He meant nothing by it, husband.  He is exhausted and overjoyed to have his father back again.”  I ran a hand down Loki’s leather-clad arm.  “As am I.”

 

“I have missed your touch, my lady.”  Loki cupped my cheek with his free hand.  “You look tired yourself, love.  Is something amiss?”

 

I struggled to keep my features even and the tears from my eyes.  “You have been a long time gone, my lord, and I do not sleep well without you beside me in our bed.  I have longed for your return and my heart rejoices that you are here.”  I reached for Tyr.  “Rest and refresh yourself, Loki, while I tend to your son.  I will send for the servants, and have a meal and a bath prepared for you.  I shall be at your side shortly.”

 

“No.  Let me tend to him.”  Loki patted the boy’s back and moved toward the bed.  “You go make use of the bath - you look to need it more than I.”  He laid Tyr down on the bed, then turned to pull me into his arms for a searing kiss.

 

“Or if you wait, I shall join you and show you just how much I truly missed you, my wife.  I’ve been too long away from your sweet, warm cunt.” Loki whispered in my ear.  A blush spilled into my cheeks as Tyr scrambled to the edge of the bed and tugged on Loki’s coat.

 

“Father, tell me a tale of your travels! What wonders did you see?”

 

“First, bid your mother good night, and I will tell you of the giant ice beast we encountered.”  At his father’s bidding, Tyr held his arms up to me for a hearty hug.  I bent for him to hug my neck and pressed a kiss to his rounded, flushed cheek.  “Sleep well, my son.  I shall see you upon the morrow.”  I straightened and gave Loki a shy smile.  “Do not linger overlong, husband.  Tyr needs his rest and I have need of your attentions.”

 

Loki gave my bottom a gentle swat and sent me toward the door between Tyr’s bedchamber and our own as he settled on the side of our son’s bed.  “On our way to the Jotun stronghold, we encountered a giant beast, made entirely out of ice…”  Loki held his hand out, palm up, his magic swirling.  The last sight that met my eyes as my tired feet led me to the adjacent room was my son’s face, highlighted by the illusion his father had created.

 

I opened the main door to the hallway and murmured to the guard standing watch, “Your prince has returned.  Send a servant to prepare a bath and bring a hot meal. Tarry not; his travels have been long and he is weary.”

 

“As you wish, my lady,” he responded, and nodded to his compatriot on the other side of the door.  I closed the door on his clanking armor and padded back to our cavernous bedchambers.  A quick glance around the room assured me everything was to my satisfaction - a fire burned and crackled low in the hearth, lanterns scattered through the room gave off a soft, comforting light.  I frowned slightly at the bed - had I known my lord was returning, I would have had the servants remake it with clean linens.

 

A discreet knock on the door signaled a quiet mouse of a servant bearing a heavy tray of food and wine.  I took the tray from her and jerked my head toward the bathing chamber, indicating she should prepare a hot bath for Loki, so he could relax and bathe after his belly was full.  

 

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I remembered his kiss and his words in our son’s bechambers.  How I had missed him in my arms and between my thighs.  I felt myself begin to drip at the thought of his long fingers and thick cock inside my cunt, making me scream his name as he fucked me into oblivion.

 

As I moved about the room, I caught my reflection in the looking glass that rested in its frame against the far wall.  As of late, the only time I viewed myself in its depths was when I wished to count my many flaws and wonder once again why my husband did not cast me aside for someone younger, someone fairer of face and figure.

 

My hands hesitated on the sash at my waist that held my robe closed, then untied the knot and let the moss-colored silken garment slide off my shoulders.  Sighing, I forced myself to look at what was unveiled to my unforgiving gaze.

 

Large brown eyes looked back at me, ringed by thick lashes and smudged by dark circles, a result of long, sleepless nights without Loki to hold and comfort me.

 

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and chewed it as I ran my hands over my belly, covered with wavy, crooked white lines, soft now instead of taut and smooth.  I looked at my fuller  hips with distaste, remembering the way they would softly flare from my tiny waist, how Loki’s hands would rest upon them as he pulled me close for one of his devastating kisses.

 

I moved my hands up my body, cupped my breasts, imaging them as they once were, supple and high on my chest, not heavy and marked with the same white lines that marred my belly.  My thumbs stroked over my nipples, much my Loki’s always did, and wondered once again why in the Nine my husband still sought my bed when were there myriad maidens who would gladly spread their unblemished thighs for his silver tongue and well-endowed manhood.

 

I had done my duty, and had given him a son, an heir to the Asgardian throne. Soon he would tire of humoring me and would take his pleasure elsewhere, in younger and firmer flesh.  “It won’t be long,” I muttered at my reflection as I bent to retrieve my robe. “It won’t be long before--”

 

“Before what, my love?”

 

I started at the sound of Loki’s voice and quickly pulled my robe around my body.  “It is nothing, my husband.  A moment of vanity.”  I fastened the robe high about my throat and went to prepare the food on the tray.  “Sit and eat, Loki, then I shall join you in the bath.”

 

“Something vexes you, wife.”  Loki caught my arm in a gentle grip as I walked past him.  “I was loathe to punish Tyr for his disobedience, and I am even more loathe to punish you for yours.  However,” He pulled me against his hard chest and stroked a hand down my back and over my bottom, “if you wish to welcome me home by forcing me to give you a long and very thorough spanking to make you speak, I am willing to oblige you.”

 

I shuddered at Loki’s touch, and my stomach clenched at his words.  I dropped my forehead to his breastplate.  “I did not lie, husband.  I had a moment of vanity, nothing more.”  I swallowed hard, cursing the weakness of the tears that threatened.  “I was simply mourning the fact I am not the perfect maiden you wed.”

 

Two slender fingers tipped my chin up to meet Loki’s incredulous gaze.  “I know not of what you speak, darling.  You are beautiful in my eyes.  You always have been, and always will be.  You are my mate, the mother of my son.  You have nothing to fear.”

 

“So you say.”  A sudden flash of irrational anger ignited in my breast, and I pushed away from him. Surprised at my sudden movement, Loki stumbled back a step or two.

 

“My love, from where does this arise?” Loki spread his hands in appeasement.  “I have never given you reason to doubt my devotion to you.”

 

“How can I believe it?”  I began to stomp around our chambers, waving my hands as I became more upset.  “I see the way the maidens at court drink you in, and desire within their hearts to take you to their beds.  I see the way the young servants loosen their bodices when they serve you, and hope you will take advantage of their veiled advances.” I whirled on an astounded Loki.  “And why shouldn’t you?  You are a prince of Asgard and fair, and sensual, and so very skilled in the bedroom arts and could have any woman you wish.  I am at a loss as to why you come back every night to _THIS_.”  I waved my hand down my body.  “I _loathe_ the way I look now.  I _loathe_ what bearing a child has done to my body!”

 

Loki recovered quickly, and raised his chin, stiffening his spine to his full, regal height.  “Have a care, beloved.  You are insulting the one the prince has chosen as his love and who he has chosen to bear his child.”  He took a challenging step toward me, lithe as a giant black panther.  “You need proof of my love, my devotion? Then I shall show you.”  He crossed his arms, his face haughty.  “Strip for me. Now.”

 

Aghast, I steeled my own spine.  “I am _not_ one of your whores that you can--”

 

Frustration showed in every line of Loki’s body as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  “By the gods, woman,  there _are_ no whores!”  He dropped his hand, his eyes glinting with emerald fire.  “Do what I say this moment, or I assure you, sitting this week will not be at all enjoyable for you.”

 

Insolent, my body tingling with desire in spite of my anger, my eyes never left his as obeyed his command.  I let the robe slide off my arms and tossed it aside as Loki stalked around me, his eyes taking in my nakedness.

 

“Are you happy, husband?  Does it please you to have me flaunt my shortcomings?”  Tears burned the backs of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.  

 

“I see no shortcomings.  Stand before me, let me glory in what is mine.”  He reached out a hand, fingertips stroking over my skin, leaving trails of fire wherever his touch landed.  “All day I have thought of nothing else but the feel of your skin, your sweet taste on my tongue and the rapture of your sex welcoming me home.” He stopped behind me, brushed his lips over my shoulder.  “It troubles me you find so much fault with what I find so beautiful.”

 

To my horror and shame, the dam burst and the tears began to spill down my cheeks.  As I shook with sobs, Loki moved in front of me, cupped my face in his hands and brushed my tears away with his thumbs.  “Why do you weep, my precious treasure?  Do you find it so hard to believe I find you beautiful?”

 

“How...can...you?” I hiccup the words between sobs.  “Please, Loki...at least take the marks off my belly.  I hate them.”

 

Loki smiled and rested his big hand on my stomach. “Erase the marks on your belly?  Why would I want to do that?  Our son caused them as he grew there--they are evidence that you carried my child, that you belong to me.  Not only do I intend to leave them there, I intend to add to them.”

 

I sniffled, and thought of the secret I carried in my womb.  “Loki, I…”

 

“You are perfect as you are. There is no need for you to change. Let me voice, my words, be all you know tonight.”  Loki shushed my words with a soothing kiss.  “Come.  Let me show you what I see.”  He scooped me up, carried me to our bed and laid me down as if I were made of the most delicate porcelain. With a wave of his hand, his leathers were gone and he was as bare as I.  Before I had a chance to drink in his glorious nakedness, he knelt beside me on the feather mattress, and rubbed a gentle thumb over my lips.

 

“Look at this mouth, how red and soft your lips are. There are no words to tell you how much I missed kissing them.”  His mouth came down on mine with a swiftness that took my breath away, his tongue licking at my lips, asking for and receiving entrance to my mouth.  His moan mixed with mine as he plumbed the depths of my mouth with his tongue, tangling with my own, stopping only when we both needed breath.

 

“Open for me, my love,” he whispered.  I spread my thighs so he could kneel between them.  The blush rose in my cheeks at the intensity of his gaze upon my naked flesh

 

“Look at you, spread for my gaze.” Loki’s eyes were full of wonder as his hands moved to my breasts.  “Your breasts are so full and sensitive.  Look how they fill my hands so perfectly,” he murmured as he cupped them, much like I had done earlier.  “Look how responsive your nipples are to my touch, how hard they become when I tug at them.”

 

I arched my back and moaned my pleasure as his fingers plucked at the rosy peaks, then dipped his head and took one of the hardened buds into his mouth.  My hand moved down, tangled in his raven hair as he sucked on it gently, then took it between his teeth to flick his tongue over it.

 

“Loki, please…”  My body dripped for him as he alternated his mouth between my breasts, worshipping them, sucking, biting, licking, teasing, until I thought I would go mad from the pleasure.  My hips bucked against the body between my thighs, my lord’s hard cock just out of reach of my wanton, greedy cunt.  “Please, my lord, fill me with your cock, make me come!”

 

Loki looked up at me, a mischievous grin inching over his face.  “Oh wife, I am not nearly ready to fuck you, nor to allow you release.  Not until I convince you that you are beautiful to my eyes and are the only one I ever want in my bed and in my life.”  

 

He sat up, stroked his hands over my belly. “Your belly is so soft.  I love to lay my face on it and take comfort in your warmth.”  He pressed a kiss to the middle of it, snaked his tongue in and out of my navel.  “Your body is amazing, my precious jewel.  It carried life and brought forth our child.  Surely Freyja has smiled upon you, and I am blessed.”

 

Whimpers left my mouth with every roll of my hips as Loki bent at the waist to gaze upon my drenched lips.  “Look at how wet you are, beloved.  Your essence flows from you.”  He stroked his fingers over me, from my clit to my tightest passage.  “So ready for me,” he whispered.  “So ready to please me.”

 

“Yes, my lord, yes.”  Desperate to be filled, I bucked my hips toward his touch.  “Please, take me, use me for your pleasure.”

 

“So impatient is my love.” Loki chuckled as he slid two fingers inside my glistening pussy.  I screamed with relief and pistoned my hips furiously, trying to get him deeper inside me.

 

Loki laid his other hand over my belly, stilling my movements, sliding his fingers leisurely in and out of my cunt.  “So very tight,” he whispered, his voice low and hoarse with his own desire.  “I can feel your cunt grabbing my fingers, trying to keep them inside as I withdraw them.”  He pumped them in deep, deeper, curled his fingers as he did so, hitting that spot deep inside me.  

 

I began to pant and keen, dangerously close to my release.  “Loki, please, I’m going to come...please!”

 

Loki’s answer was to drop his head and lock his mouth around my clit.  He sucked it slowly, carefully, coaxing it to life.  I felt my orgasm rush toward its peak like a wave, washing over me as his tongue flicked against the pink swollen button, again and again, demanding my release.  My fingers tightened in his hair as time stood still and I shattered.

 

I screamed his name over and over until I was hoarse, my throat raw as Loki continue to draw orgasm after orgasm from me, torturing my clit with his talented tongue until my screams turned to pleas for mercy.

 

“Please, Loki, have mercy on me...I can take no more.”

 

Loki merely grunted as he pulled his fingers out of me.  “Spread yourself wide for me, beloved,” he ordered as he leaned forward to capture my lips in a fierce kiss.  I licked at him, tasting myself on his tongue, glorying in his possession of me, as I opened my thighs as wide as I could.

 

Loki took himself in hand, lined his cock up with my gushing entrance.  “Do you believe me now, wife?” he hissed through gritted teeth as he eased his thick, veiny hardness into my pussy.  “Do you believe I think you the most beautiful in all the nine realms?  That I want no other?  That no other has captured my heart?””

 

My eyes filled with tears as I tilted my hips to meet his thrust.  “Yes, my husband. I should have never doubted it.”

 

Loki’s eyes fluttered closed when he seated himself fully inside me.  “I have missed this, my love.  I missed your warm body, your tight little cunt.”  He pulled his cock out of me, almost to the tip, then slammed it home.  “I missed watching you prepare yourself in the morning, brushing your hair, putting it up.”  He started to move, setting my nerve endings on fire with every slide of his shaft in and out of my slick hole.  “I missed watching you caring for our son, missed hearing you telling him the stories my mother told me.”

 

His cock filled me, stretched me, almost to the point of pain.  His words roused me, touched my heart. “I missed that smile you have just for me, when you see me enter our chambers after a long day at court.  I missed your lips upon mine, your voice that soothes me when I am fractious.” He threw his head back, eyes fluttering closed, face intense.  “Oh fuck, love...I missed how wet you are, how you fit so perfectly around me…”

 

“Oh, Loki…” I let the tears fall as I pulled his head down for a kiss.  “Take me.  Fuck me hard.”

 

Loki’s hips began to swing freely as he started to fuck into me, hard and fast.  “You’re mine. Always.  Mine.”  Every word was accentuated with a thrust of his hips.  “Say it.  Say it.”

 

“I’m yours. Always. Yours.”  I wrapped my legs around his waist and met him, thrust for thrust.  Frantic to come again, I reached between our bodies and rubbed at my swollen clit.  “Please, my  lord, I need to come again.  Come with me, fill me with your seed!”

 

Loki dropped his head to my shoulder, his black hair soft against my cheek.  “Oh gods, love, I’m going to...I can’t...fuuuuuck…” His groan was long and loud as he gave one final, hard thrust and spilled his seed inside me.

 

The feeling of his warm come filliing me triggered my own orgasm and I threw my head back, moaned his name once more as my release clenched and shuddered around him.  

 

Loki’s weight collapsed upon me, his skin slick with sweat, his breath ragged and uneven in my ear.  I smiled against his cheek and ran my fingers through his damp hair.  “I am happy to have you home, my husband.”

 

Loki slowly slid his softening cock out of me, and pulled me against his chest.  I lay my head against his heart, listening to it pound against my ear.

 

“Do you hear that, my sweet?  Do you hear the beat of my heart as I hold you close to me?  It beats only for you.”  Loki pulled me closer, rested his hand on my belly.  “I trust I shall never have to convince you again.”

 

I shook my head with a shy smile.  “Never, Loki.”

 

The child in my womb chose this moment to make itself known to its father, pushing against the big palm that rested against my belly. Loki’s eyes widened as his eyes flew to mine.  I cleared my throat, and blinked back tears of joy.  

 

Yes, Ty’s birth had been traumatic and difficult, but we had been unprepared.  Perhaps Loki’s diplomatic mission to Jotunheim had yielded positive results and we could rely on Jotun aid.  In addition, Thor’s mortal mate Jane had been a healer on her world - Loki had told me Midgardians referred to her as a doctor.  Perhaps she could be called upon for assistance when time came for the baby to be birthed.

 

It mattered not how my body looked.  What mattered was I was going to give my husband another child and whatever happened, we would face it together.

 

“I have something to tell you, Loki...”

 

 


End file.
